¿Te sigo amando?
by Calm And Read Books
Summary: Jace engaño a Clary, ella escapó a Washington, al Instituto de Washington. Cuatro años despues, Clary ya tiene nuevos amigos, pero cuando Sebastian vuelve a atacar, ciertos cazadores de sombras aparecen en el Instituto de Washington y no la dejaran escapar esta vez. Primer Fanfict, perdon si no se entiende bien la historia.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Clary corria por las calles de Nueva York. No podia creer que Jace la habia engañado todo este tiempo. Cuando entro en la habitacion de Jace habia creido que seguia dormida, en un sueño(no, un sueño no; UNA PESADILLA). Ahora se encontraba en un callejon sin salida.

Clary saco su estela y empezó a dibujar un portal. Al terminar solo pudo pensar en una palabra: ESCAPAR, tenia que escapar de las mentiras, eran demasiadas, primero su madre, luego Valentine (diciendole a ella y el innombrable que eran hermanos) y ahora, el chico al mas ella amaba en el mundo la engaño, le mintio. Clary ya estaba harta.

Salto al portal pensando solo en un lugar: Washington DC.


	2. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de Cazadores de sombras, solo de la trama.**

Estaba caminando hacia las puertas del Instituto, alguien habia tocado. Abri las puertas y estas revelaron una pelirroja, baja de estatura y mojada de pies a cabeza.

La hice pasar y le pedi a mi hermana que fuera a buscar una toalla para la pelirroja.

Le pase la toalla por los hombros. Estabamos en la enfermeria. Mis padres no estaban en el Instituto habian ido a Idris por asuntos de la Clave.

Ella no dijo ninguna palabra asi que decidi empezar la conversacion yo mismo " ¿Como te llamas y que te trae hasta Washington" le pregunte. No esperabamos invitados y menos con la lluvia torrencial de los ultimos dias. La pelirroja me miro a los ojos. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes convinados con su cabello pelirrojo que se veia mas oscuro por el agua.

"Soy Clarissa Fairchild" de repente me congele, enfrente mio tebia a la chica que habia matado a su propio padre para salvar a la humanidad. Ella noto que me congele tal vez por mi mirada de idiota y se sonrojo.

"Uhm... okey Clary emm..." tartamudie"¿Que haces aqui?" Le pregunte, porque si mal no recuerdo ella vivia en Nueva York y estudiaba alli.

"Vine a entrenar" cada vez entendia menos " No me preguntes, porque aqui solo quiero entrenar" en su mirada se podia percibir que alguna pregunta de Nueva York no iba a ser bienvenida de buena manera.

"Okey" no sabia mas que decir para sacar la tension del aire asi que me presente. " Soy Seth Ashdown"

Las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron y entro mi hermana Allyson y se presento a Clary como mi hermana, le dijimos que mi madre (Katherine) y mi padre (Stephen) dirijian el Instituto, pero estaban en Idris. Allyson se llevo muy bien con la pelirroja desde el primer momento y practicamente me dejaron fuera de la conversacion. Ella nos ( con NOS me refiero a que le contaba a Ally mientras yo escuchaba por metido) que se habia ido del Instituto de Nueva York por culpa de Jace Herondale, no nos dijo porque pero nosotros ya nos imaginabamos que pudo haber pasado.

Le mostramos el Instituto mientras conversabamos de la Clave y demas. Mi hermana acompaño a Clary a su habitacion mientras yo fui a la mia.

**Clary**.

" Y bueno esta es tu habitacion" dijo Allyson señalando una puerta de roble muy similar a las que habia en el Instituto de Nueva York." Bienvenida al Instituto de Washington" dijo ella ampliando los brazos mostando todo el pasillo, bajo los brazos y me miro a los ojos ella era unos diez centimetros mas alta que yo y tenia unos impactantes ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro como su hermano. " Mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento con Seth y conmigo" me dio uno brillante sonrisa y se despidio.

Me quede sola en el pasillo. Suspire dramaticamente y entre a la habitacion.

Era identicamente igual que la habitacion que tenia en el Instituto de Nueva York, la unica diferencia era esta estaba vacia mientras que mi habitacion en Nueva York estaba lleno de dibujos de Izzy, Alec, Simon, mi mama y _Jace_._ Jace_. Al recordar su nombre sentia como si me clavaran un alfiler lentamente en el pecho. Un dolor agudo y debil, casi invisible, pero que seguia ahi y aunque fuera pequeño no te dejaba respirar.

Me tire en la cama rezando para no soñar con el muchacho de ojos y cabellos dorados.

Pero rezar no me sirvio de nada.

**Perdon por no actualizar desde hace rato pero ya regrese**** .**


	3. Chapter 2

**No poseo Cazadores de Sombras.**

**Solo poseo a Seth, Allyson, Katherine y Sthephen Ashdown.**

Un año despues:

_Estaba en la sala de acuerdos en Idris, pero la sala era toda de marmol blanco, no habia nada ni nadie, era la unica persona en la sala. Estaba parada en centro con un vestido blanco, cuando una voz comenzo a hablarme._

_"Se acercan tiempos oscuros, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez te haz enfrentado Clarissa Morgerstern" La voz venia de mi espalda, era melodiosa y terrorifica al mismo tiempo. Me di vuelta y enfrente mio estaba Ithuriel, la ultima vez que lo habia visto estaba sucio y encadenado en el sotano de la casa Wayland, ahora estaba pulcro y con las alas extendidas en señal de que cualquier momento saldria volado. Sus alas eran muy similares a las de Raziel, de color dorado con vetas plateadas. Llevaba un traje completamente blanco._

_Estaba a unos seis metros de mi, pero con la intensidad de su presencia sentia que lo tenia solo a seis centimetros._

_"¿Como?" estaba confundida no entendia lo que el Ángel trataba de decirme. Ithuriel me miro a los ojos; sus ojos estaban llenos de fria sabiduria, se notada incluso desde esa distancia._

_Se fue acercando hacia mi sin apartar sus ojos de los mios y repetia lo que me habia dicho desde el comienzo._

_"Se acercan tiempos oscuros" cada vez estaba mas cerca " mucho mas de lo que alguna vez te haz enfrentado Clarissa Morgerstern" empez__・__a levantar viento, no entendia de donde porque estaba en un lugar cerrado; pero mi instinto me decia que provenia de Ithuriel. _

_De un instante a otro el ángel estaba enfrente mio. Dejo de mirarme y levanto la cabeza hacia el techo, segui su ejemplo; el techo de la sala de acuerdos tambien era de marmól blanco, casi que me podia ver a mi enfrente de Ithuriel, cerre mis ojos. Senti que mis pies no tocaban el piso, pero la sensacion no duro mucho, abri mis ojos pero ya no veia marmól casi traslacido, sino que veia un cielo cubierto por nubes, nubes que se movian tan rapido por el cielo como sombras._

_Por el rabijo de mi ojo vi que el ángel me volvia a mirar, le devolvi la mirada._

_"No puedes escapar de lo inevitable Clarissa" Ithuriel hablaba con su voz melodiosa y terrorifica en un tono severo."Él va a encontarte de todas maneras" no entendia a quien se estaba refiriendo."Se lo estas haciendo mas facil al alejarte de los que mas te aman, él vendra con una fuerza imparable, nadie podra detenerlo"_

_Entonces comprendi que se estaba refirindo a Sebastian, el habia prometido venganza contra los nefilim en el Burren. Ithuriel debio haber notado el miedo en mis ojos porque me tranquilizo._

_"Tranquila Clarissa, estoy en tu sueño para advertirte de las fuerzas de Jonathan Morgerstern y ayudarte" dio varios pasos atras y contemple la escena. Estabamos en el medio de la nada todo lo que podia ver era el amarillo del pasto al estar resecado y el cielo gris con sombras cruzando en él que se unian en un horizonte imaginario._

_Ithuriel estaba al lado mio contemplando la escena, o al menos eso aparentaba. En un parpadeo todo empezo a arder toda la maleza se estaba quemando y ellos dos estaban en el medio. Me quede paralizada por el miedo. Una llama de enfrente nuestro se alzo al cielo, lo segui con la vista, parecia estar trazando algun dibujo en el cielo. El rastro de fuego parecia haber acabado su recorrido en el cielo y el dibujo desprendio chispas para todos lados; y entonces pude ver con claridad el trazo, era una RUNA, no entendi como me podia ayudar para el fututo, pero era una runa muy poderosa formada por un trazo circular en el medio atravezado por una linea oblicua horizontal y otra vertical que se unian y formaban un nudo en el centro del circulo._

_Antes de que pudiera darme vuelta y ver a Ithuriel _me desperte.

Las sabanas estaban hechas un ovillo al pie de la cama, en mi mano tenia un lapiz y me mi regazo se encontraba mi cuaderno de bocetos. Cerre el cuaderno sabiendo bien lo que encontraria si lo veia.

Habia estado sudando, asi que decidi que me vendria bien una ducha. Mire al costado donde, encima de una mesita se encontraba el reloj, tuve que parpadear varias veces para saber que eran las cinco de la ma na y sabia con certeza que no me podria volver a dormir aunque lo intentara.

Me tome una ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara los restos del sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veia la runa en llamas, cada vez mas brillante amenazando con quemarme los parpados.

Sali de la ducha y me puse mi traje de combate._Si no puedo dormir mejor ganar horas de entrenamiento_. Sali al pasillo y me encamine a la sala de entrenamiento.

El Instituto de Washington estaba muy callado, todos debian estar durmiendo, era una hora muy temprana para empezar el dia. Pero no me importaba. Ultimamente siempre tenia sue s con Ithuriel, pero en comparacion a este en los otros solo se quedaba quieto y diendo simpre lo mismo "_El momento se acerca y tienes que estar preparada_". La unica persona en todo el mundo que sabia lo que soñaba era Ally, en el ultimo año nos volvimos muy cercanas, hablabamos de mucha de todo lo que nos pasaba. Tambien le conte porque abandone Nueva York y juró que si se encontraba con Jace en la calle lo mataria sin vacilar. Me acuerdo que en ese momento me habia quedado paralizada por las palabras de apoyo que me habia dado y su determinacion a ayudarme.

Estaba tan metida en mi propio mundo que no vi que Seth y yo estabamos a punto de chocarnos. Parece que los dos reaccionamos al mismo tiempo porque levantamos las manos al mismo tiempo y casi nos tocamos las manos.

"Lo siento" dijo Seth llevandose las manos a la espalda y ruborizandose. " Estaba pensando y de repente te vi, perdon por ser tan despistado"

"No importa" le respondi, tratando de ocultar mi propio rubor. " No fue solo tu culpa yo tampoco iba prestando atencion por donde caminaba" Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y me di cuenta de que sus ojos no eran totalmente celestes, desde esta distancia podia distinguir las motas doradas entre en color azul cielo de sus ojos.

Sali de mi estado de embobacion (**N/A **derivado de salir de un momento estupido y o incomodo)

"Entonces" le pregunto sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara" ¿no es muy temprano para deambular por el Instituto?"

"Iba a preguntarte lo mismo" dijo Seth mirandose los zapatos. "Yo... estaba entrenando. Hace tres horas que me desperte y no podia dormirme y fui a entrenar" levanto la vista para poder verme a los ojos, o al menos eso vi desde el rabijo de mis ojos, porque seguia mirando la alfombra bordo que decoraba en piso del pasillo. "¿Y vos?" pregunto capturando mi ojos con los suyos. "¿Qu・haces despierta a esta hora?".

_No te trabes con las palabras, porque quedaras como una idiota enfrente de él_

"Yo..." dije tratando de no tartamudear y destraerme con sus ojos. "Acabo de despertarme y iba a entrenar" dije primero señalando el pasillo atras mio y luego al frente.

El silencio incomodo volvio a ocupar lugar entre nosotros. En los ultimos meses siempre era lo que pasaba cada vez que nos cruzabamos. Allyson simpre me dicia que tenia que decirle algo a Seth que no sonara como si fuera un bebe.

"Okey" dijimos al mismo tiempo. Como no soportaba mas ese incomodo silencio dio un paso hacia la derecha, Seth fue del mismo lado y chocamos, con timidas sonrisas me movi a la izquierda, justo cuando Seth se movia para el mismo lado y chocamos. Me rei nerviosamente mirandolo a los ojos; y para mi sompresa Seth me agarro por los hombros y cambiamos de lugar, asi no eramos obstaculos en el camino del otro.

Lo salude con la mano, me di la vuelta y sali practicamente corriendo a la sala de entrenamiento.

_¿Por que siempre me pongo nerviosa con __él__?_

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no estaba segura de que a alguien le gustara, por eso no actualize en tanto tiempo.**

**Pero ahora voy a subri capitulos mas seguido.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Tulin(Calm and Read Books)**


End file.
